dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-Two
Earth-Two was the designation for an Earth, and the Universe it inhabited, that existed prior to the Crisis on Infinite Earths. It is currently primarily used to address the other well known reliable Earth which is the home reality of the third incarnation of the Crime Syndicate. Official Name: Earth-Two Nicknames: Pre-Crisis The Golden Age Earth Post-Crisis Crime Syndicate Earth Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: Crime Syndicate Earth Identity: *The Pre-Crisis Earth-Two Universe is known to have existed to the superhero populace of Earth-One and several other Earths including Earth-X and Earth-Three''Flash'' #129 HOWEVER the general populace of these other Earths did NOT know of the existence of Earth-Two. Part of the Pre-Crisis Multiverse. *The general public of Earth are aware of the existence of the anti-matter reality Qward and its Earth as the source of the Crime Syndicate of AmeriKa *There is now a recreated Earth-2 that reflects the destroyed original universe. This new "Earth-2" is known to be separate and distinct from the Pre-Crisis universe known as "Earth-TWO" though has similarities to the Pre-Crisis matter Earth-Two. The general populace of Primary Earth are also unaware of the new Earth-2 universe. History Earth-Two was the designation for an Earth, and the Universe it inhabited, that existed prior to the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Earth-Two itself was populated by various individuals who resembled those of its primary Multiversal counterpart, Earth-One. Some were direct parallels to their predecessors (ex. Superman (Earth-One) and Superman (Earth-Two)), some less so (ex. Atom (Al Pratt) and Atom (Ray Palmer)). The two Earths were closely linked in terms of parallel development, although Earth-Two individuals usually predated their Earth-One counterparts by a few decades. Prior to the events of the Crisis on Infinite Earths, the reality termed as Earth-Two was populated by the Golden Age heroes including the Justice Society of America and the native incarnations of Superman (Kal-L), Batman (Police Commisioner Bruce Wayne), Robin (Ambassador Richard "Dick" Grayson) and Wonder Woman (Princess Diana Trevor, wife of U.S Army General Steve Trevor). All of them emerged prior to the start of World War II. For a complete list of Earth-Two inhabitants, see List of Earth-Two Characters. During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Earth-Two was merged with Earth-One, Earth-Four, Earth-S, and Earth-X to form one composite universe. After the Crisis, this designation was given to the anti-matter Earth populated by the Third incarnation of the Crime Syndicate. Characteristics Area/Dimensions: Area or Dimensions unknown "Golden Age" Earth-Two was a part of the Multiverse that no longer exists (technically never did exist due to time/historical elimination). The Antimatter Earth-Two is suggested to still exist after the events of Infinite Crisis. But at present only Ultraman (Qward) has been seen thus far after the Infinite Crisis. Notes * Earth-Two superheroes appeared on Earth-One as specific other dimensional beings starting with ''Flash'' Vol 2 #123. * During the recent Infinite Crisis events which saw the return of Kal-L, the Superman of Earth-Two, Kal-L's wife Lois Lane-Kent of Earth-Two, Superboy-Prime, Alexander Luthor, Jr. of Earth-Three, a recreated duplicate of the Pre-Crisis Earth-Two was formed. This duplicate Earth was barren and unpopulated and was recombined into New Earth at the end of Infinite Crisis. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Crisis On Infinite Earths Related Articles * External Links *Earth-Two based on the article "Comments on a Finite Number of Earths" in the OFFICIAL CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS CROSSOVER INDEX by Lou Mougin and Mark Waid. *Earth-Two Timeline from Blaklion References * ---- Category:Locations Category:Universes Category:Realities Category:Destroyed Realities Category:Earth-Two